The present invention generally relates to a centering hinge for a lighting fixture or luminaire. Specifically, the invention relates to a two part hinge for coupling a door frame and housing of a lighting fixture including a mechanism for centering the door frame onto the housing.
Conventional lighting fixtures or luminaires generally include a housing with a lamp assembly supported therein and a lens attached to and enclosing the housing. Additionally, the lens of a conventional fixture typically includes a frame. The lens and frame define a door for the fixture housing.
Standard hinges for conventional light fixtures typically do not provide a positioning mechanism. Therefore, upon closing the frame onto the lighting fixture housing, the frame is askew or off center from the housing. This reduces the aesthetic appeal of the fixture. Additionally, a gap can be created between the frame and housing thereby preventing a weather tight seal for the fixture. Thus, the operator would be required to readjust the position of the frame to create a seal.
Examples of conventional lighting fixture hinges are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 106,315 to Browne; U.S. Pat. No. 1,075,569 to Holtzhouser; U.S. Pat. No. 1,132,601 to Moynihan; U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,581 to Heck; U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,714 to Addario; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,349,120; 5,005,458 to Merrick; U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,976 to Bogdanovs; U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,922 to Kraft.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hinge for a luminaire or lighting fixture that centers the frame onto the housing of the fixture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hinge for a luminaire or lighting fixture that assists in creating a seal between the fixture frame and housing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hinge for a luminaire or lighting fixture that immediately and automatically centers the frame with respect to the fixture housing.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a lighting fixture comprising a housing, a frame, and a hinge assembly pivotally coupling the frame to the housing. The hinge assembly includes a first hinge part fixed to and extending from the housing and has first and second support arms and a pin extending between the support arms. A centering bar is located between the first and second support arms. The pin has a longitudinal axis. The hinge assembly also includes a second hinge part extending from the frame and slidably engaged with the first hinge part. The second hinge part has a first arcuate lead arm and a first trap arm defining a receiving area between the lead arm and the trap arm. The pin of the first hinge part is received in the receiving area of the second hinge part. This allows the second hinge part to slide relative to the pin along its longitudinal axis. Each of the lead and trap arms, respectively, of the second hinge part is disposed near opposite sides of the centering bar of the first hinge part.
The foregoing objects are also basically attained by a method of centering and pivotally connecting a frame on a housing having a first hinge part on the frame. The first hinge part includes first and second support arms with a pin extending therebetween along a longitudinal axis, and a centering bar located between the first and second support arms. A second hinge part on the housing includes a first lead arm and a first trap arm defining a receiving area therebetween. The method comprises the step of engaging the second hinge part with the first hinge part by sliding the second hinge part onto the first hinge part with the first support arm of the first hinge part moving between the first lead and trap arms of the second hinge part allowing the lead and trap arms of the second hinge part to slide onto the pin of the first hinge part along the longitudinal axis of the pin. The first lead arm of the second hinge part is slid past the centering bar of the first hinge part, and the second hinge part is rotated about the longitudinal axis of the pin of the first hinge part with the centering bar of the first hinge part being located between the first lead and trap arms of the second hinge part.
By fashioning and using the hinge assembly in this manner, the frame is immediately and automatically centered with respect to the fixture housing upon closing the frame onto the housing.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.